Never gotta be alone
by TheNinjaMudkip
Summary: When Sasuke comes back to the village, Sakura tells herself she dosen't love Sasuke anymore, but with the help of Ino she will realize that she was wrong. Based on the song Never gotta be alone by Nickleback


What up people, i haven't made a SasuSaku fanfic yet and i figure it's time I do, so here ya go

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a long day for Sakura, she had to work overtime because an anbu team who had gotten back from an S-rank mission were badily injured and Sakura had to heal most of them. So when she got off work she walked to her apartment and as soon as she got to her room she crashed into her bed and fell asleep instantly. The next morning when Sakura woke up she sighed happily, today was her day off and Sakura was going to enjoy every moment of it. When she go out of bed she got some clean clothes and took a shower. Once she was done, she went into her kitchen and made herself some coffee.

Sakura was just sitting on her couch drinking her coffee when her phone rang. She picked it up "hello" she said "hey Sakura guess what, Teme is back, he's BACK!!!" she heard Naruto say. Sakura was surprized to say the least, she had gotten over Sasuke a year ago, but something in her heart was troubling her. She sighed and shrugged it off as nothing "so does Tsunade want us to go to the hokage tower" she asked. When she never got a reply she sighed again "naruto, I can't see if your knodding your head or not" she said "yes, Tsunade wants us to be with Sasuke as she gives him his punishment" he had said.

So as soon as Sakura was done talking with Naruto, she got ready and left. As she got closer to the Hokage tower, she saw a bunch of people standing outside, most of them girls. Sakura smirked to herself ' I see Sasuke's old fan club has assembled again ' she thought. Sakura used her monsterous strenght to get passed all the fan girls and into the biulding. When Sakura got in she leaned up against the wall "man, don't those fan girls have lives" she said to herself.

As soon as she reached Tsunade's office she entered "so nice of you to join us Sakura" Tsunade said from her desk. Sakura grinned "Sasuke's fans are just as annoying as they used to be years ago, I swear they have no life" she said. Sakura walked up and stood beside Naruto. Sakura saw Sasuke sitting down on a chair waiting for his punishment "Sasuke has killed two of the biggest threats to the village, Orochimaru and Itachi and because of this his punishment has been lifted from Execution to probation" she explained.

She didn't know why but Sakura felt happy that Sasuke was not going to be killed. Sai just looked as emotionless as ever "As for you Sai, you stay on this team, from now on you will be a four man squad" Tsunade said. Sakura groaned "why Tsunade, can't Sai leave" she said "what's the matter hag, I thought we were friends" he said. Sakura couldn't take it anymore and punched Sai so hard he went flying through the wall of Tsunade's office. Tsunade sighed as Sakura looked not to happy. Sasuke was shocked at how much stonger Sakura had gotten.

Naruto grinned shepishly "well, who's up for some ramen" he said randomly "sorry Naruto, I promised Ino I would help her around the flower shop today, maby tomorrow" Sakura said. Naruto knodded "ok, the teme's comming with me" he said, grabbed Sasuke by the arm and ran out the doors, much to Sasuke's displeasure. Sakura laughed at her brother's childness "you do realize that you will have to heal Sai right" Tsunade said to Sakura. Sakura groaned again "why, hes an asshole and he had it comming" she tried to explaine. Tsunade glared at Sakura "fine, I'll go heal the bastard" she said glumly as she went to find Sai.

Once she healed him Sakura ran to the flower shop "your late forehead" Ino said. Sakura grinned "sorry, team meeting and I had to heal the asshole Sai" she explained. Ino smirked "so i hear Sasuke's back, is that true" she asked and Sakura knodded. Ino smirked "you still love him, don't you" she asked "w-what no I don't I told you i got over him" Sakura said with a blush. Ino sighed "what ever you say miss Im in denial" she said as Sakura followed her to the back of the flower shop. It had been an hour since Sakura started unpacking the flowers and putting them in the flower fridge (seriously, what are those things called in flower shops that the flowers are alway's in!?).

Sakura sighed "im all done Ino, what do you want me to do now" she yelled. Ino walked in grinning "guess what" she said to Sakura "what" Sakura replied "Shikamaru asked me out" Ino yelled. Sakura hugged her friend "thats awsome Ino, im so jealous of you" Sakura said. Ino hugged back "im sure you'll find someone soon Sakura, don't worry about it" she said. Sakura smiled "thanks, i hope I find someone soon, im almost 20 after all" she said. Once Sakura finished helping Ino, she went to Ichiraku to see if Naruto was there still.

However, he was not "well thats a surprize, whenever Naruto's not training or on missions, he's at Ichiraku" Sakura said to herself. She was about to turn around when Sasuke appered right in front of her. Sakura gasped and jumped backwards "aren't you a little jumpy, eh Sakura" he said. Sakura glared "duh, isn't normal reaction when you turn and there's someone there you jump back, what if you were a pedifile" she asked. Sasuke raised an eyebrow with a smirk on his face "what are you smirking at" Sakura asked. His smirked widened "seriously, do I look like a pedifile" he asked.

Sakura's glare hardened "I said what if you were one I never said you looked like one" she explained. Sasuke grinned "you look so cute when you glare like that" he said. This caught Sakura off guard, but what he did next shocked her more. Sasuke was kissing her, the Sasuke Uchiha was kissing her, of all people. Once they broke apart, he dissippered leaving one very confused kunoichi behind "what the hell just happened" Sakura said to herself. She did not see Sasuke the rest of the day, and after recvering from her shock, she was pissed "how dare he kiss he after all these years and just leave me in the streets like an idiot" she grumbled to herself.

She was so far in her thoughts that she did not know where she was going until it was too late. Sakura had walked into a wall and people were laughing at her ' oh shit, this is the most embarassing thing i've ever done ' she thought to herself and dissippered. Once she got home she took out an ice pack from her freezer and held it to her head. She groaned "now I have a major headache, the wall is lucky that I didn't smash it into pieces" she said to herself "do you alway's talk to yourself" a voice said from behind. Sakura pulled out a kunai and turned around only to see Sasuke.

Sakura walked up to Sasuke and slapped him "how dare you kiss me after leaving me on a bench years ago, and then you dissippere leaving me standing in the middle of the streets looking like a fool, and then I walk into a wall because Im pissed at you, I hate you Sasuke Uchiha" she yelled at him. Sasuke just smirked and kissed her again. Sakura pushed him away "you have got to stop doing that Uchiha" she said angirly. Sasuke smirked again (so much smirking) "I think it's cute when you get all freaked like that" she said. After Sakura heard this she was speechless.

Sakura did not know what to think anymore, but when she snapped into reality, Sasuke was gone again. For some reason, Sakura felt sad that he always leaves after he kisses her ' no, I can't think like that, I do not love him anymore ' she thought. Her eyes widened when she came to a realization "Ino was right, I still am in love with Sasuke" she said to herself. She turned to her table to see a note, so she picked it up and read it:

_Sakura, come to the konoha studio at 7pm,_

_I have a surprize for you._

_Sasuke Uchiha_

Once Sakura read this, she wondered what Sasuke wanted her there for. So Sakura had gotten ready by the time it was 7. Sakura had called Ino, Tenten, and Hinata about the whole Sasuke thing. They had given her some advice and tonight, she was going to finally admitt her feelings to him, and this time he might feel the same. As she walked out the door, she started to get this bad feeling. Sakura shrugged it off as nothing and started to walk to the konoha studio. On her way, a kunai whizzed passed her, so she got our her own kunai "who's there" she said.

A ninja had appered infront of her, and based on the headband, the ninja was from the rain village. She was about to attack, when Sakura could not move "what did you do to me" she asked feeling this sharp pain shoot through her body. The ninja laughed "I have poisoned you" he said. Sakura started to feel weak "why, why did you do this.." she asked before she blacked out. The last thing she heard was the ninja answering her "because, you have something I want" he said.

Sasuke was pacing back and forth, he was going to sing a song for Sakura to say how he really feels about her. Ino walked up to him "your going to do fine Sasuke, I know you will" she said reassuring him. Sasuke smiled at her "I know, im just so nervous about this" he admitted. When It was time, Sasuke walked out onto the stage "hi everyone, im going to sing the song never gotta be alone by Nickle back and I dedicated to Sakura Haruno" he said as the music started to play.

**  
Time, is going by, so much faster than I,  
And I'm starting to regret not spending all of it with you.  
Now I'm, wondering why, I've kept this bottled inside,  
So I'm starting to regret not selling all of it to you.  
So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know...**

Your never gonna be alone!  
From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go,  
I won't let you fall...  
Your never gonna be alone!  
I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone.

And now, as long as I can, I'm holding on with both hands,  
'Cuz forever I believe that there's nothing I could need but you,  
So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know...

Your never gonna be alone!  
From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go,  
I won't let you fall.  
When all hope is gone, I know that you can carry on.  
We're gonna see the world out,  
I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone.

Ooooh!  
You've gotta live every single day,  
Like it's the only one, what if tomorrow never comes?  
Don't let it slip away,  
Could be our only one, you know it's only just begun.  
Every single day,  
May be our only one, what if tomorrow never comes?  
Tomorrow never comes...

Time, is going by, so much faster than I,  
And I'm starting to regret not telling all of this to you.

Your never gonna be alone!  
From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go,  
I won't let you fall.  
When all hope is gone, I know that you can carry on.  
We're gonna see the world out,  
I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone.

I'm gonna be there always,  
I won't be missing one more day,  
I'm gonna be there always,  
I won't be missing one more day

The whole audiance burst out in applause, but Sasuke was only looking for one person, but she was no where to be seen. Sasuke sighed sadily "I guess she didn't show up after all" he said to himself. Just then an anbu appered "Sasuke, the Hokage has requested you, its about Sakura" he said. Sasuke knodded and ran to the Hokage tower. When he went through the doors, he saw a sad looking Hokage and Naruto, and shockingly, Sai "sit down Sasuke" Tsunade said. Sasuke was not sure what was going on "im just going to get strait to the point, Sakura only has a few more hours to live" Tsunade said sadily.

Sasuke's eye's widened, he didn't know what to think "why" was all he said "because, on her way to the studio, she was jumped by a rain ninja and she was poisoned, also the ninja took a scroll from her that had all her family's secrets" Tsunade explained. For the first time since his family's masacar, Sasuke cried. When he was little, he had alway's looked up to Itachi and when he killed the whole clan, his love for his brother turned into revenge. Now Sakura, the only other person he loved, is going to die.

Sasuke got up and left Tsunade's office, he knew where he had to go, he needed to tell Sakura how he felt before she passed away. As Sasuke got closer to the hospital, he started to feel sick to his stomache ' who will I rebuilt the clan with when Sakura died ' Sasuke thought. He did not want to start the new Uchiha Clan with anyone else but Sakura, but now that dream was shattered. All the nurses in the hospital looked sad and not wanting to work, Sakura had been the person everyone wanted to be like and her death is going to hurt everyone in he village.

When he got to her room, he was horrified at the sight. Sakura had briuses all over her body and she was hooked up to all these machines to try to keep her alive longer. Sasuke sat down next to her and held her hand. He sighed "Sakura, im so sorry for the past, I did not mean to hurt you. You can't die on me you just can't, your the only one I wan't to restart my clan with, I love you Sakura and im sorry for not telling you before, im so so sorry, and now, your going to die....." Sasuke had finally admitted his feelings.

He didn't care if anyone saw him cry, he didn't care about his pride anymore all he wanted was Sakura. Sasuke felt someone grab his hand and he looked up to see Sakura smiling at him "what ever happened to Uchiha's don't cry" she said. Sasuke in the first time since before the massacar smiled, a true honest smile "oh Sakura" he said and hugged her. Sakura hugged back "whats with you all the sudden Sasuke, why are you all huggy" she asked. Sasuke looked at her with full seriousness "The reason im doing this is becuase I love you Sakura" he said.

Those were the last words she thought she would ever hear Sasuke say "but why, when we were younger you hated me and thought I was annoying and you leave me on a bench after I poured my heart out to you and now you say you love me, how do you really feel, Sasuke" Sakura asked. Sasuke could tell that Sakura was upset about the bench thing "im so sorry Sakura, the reason I didn't want you to come with me and why I pretented to hate you was because I didn't want you to get hurt" he explained. Sakura still looked unhappy, but seemed to be a bit more relaxed "what do you mean" she asked.

Sasuke sighed "it was becuase I didn't want Itachi to hurt you, if he found out that I had feelings for you he would have killed you at any chance he got, just so I would hate him more and I did like you, even as genin, you, Kakashi and Naruto were the first ones I actually let myself get close to since the incident, and all I wanted to do was to protect all of you cause you became my family the moment we became a team" he explained. Sakura was beond shocked at what Sasuke just said and then started to laugh. This confused Sasuke "whats so funny" he asked.

Sakura calmed down "thats the most i've ever heard you say, ever" she replied. Sasuke was utterly confused, he had just admitted his heart out to Sakura and she starts to laugh because it was the most he had ever said at one time. Sakura could see the confuson on Sasuke's face, and with a grin she kissed him. Sasuke was shocked but soon found himself kissing back. When they broke apart Sakura smirked "if were going to make this work, you've got to become less insecure" she said "but, how acn we make this work if you only have a few hours left to live" he asked.

Sakura smiled "I have a feeling that im not dying anytime soon" she said. Sakura was right, she didn't die and all the doctors and everyone thought it was a miracle, but they both know the truth, it was love that saved Sakura.

And thats the end, this is the longest one-shot i've ever written sorry the ending sucks, but I could not think of anything else to write.


End file.
